


Sugar Cookies

by dragonfly_moonlight



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luther comes home to a delicious surprise from Fayt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean nor the characters contained within, and I do not profit from writing this story. It's a simple holiday piece meant to be enjoyed. So enjoy!

There were times when Fayt drove Luther to complete distraction. It usually did not matter what the younger man happened to be doing at the time or not doing. Fayt could simply be sprawled out on the floor, his lithe form completely relaxed and unguarded, and tempting the neglected parts of Luther he had spent years in controlling into some form of action. The blue-haired man could completely unhinge Luther in ways no else could. His counterpart could also completely baffle him like no one else could, either.

For example, throughout the day, Fayt had been busy. With what, the younger man refused to tell him, and he kept saying it was a surprise. Luther would find out the moment he returned to their home, Fayt said, and it drove the blond-haired man wild just thinking about what his young lover could be doing all day. So much so, Luther called it a day early, much to the surprise of his sister and his subordinates. He simply had to find out what the green-eyed man was doing.

Getting to his elaborate and ornate mansion took very little time, just the blink of an eye, and Luther stripped himself of his armor once all of his security protocols were in place. Fayt liked to greet him without the cumbersome items on, and Luther did not mind obliging him. Once his armor was off and safely stored away, the blond-haired man went in search of the one who had captured everything about him.

Not very many knew of the one feature to Luther's mansion, an extension he had built on after Fayt had come to live with him. It connected directly to the Eternal Sphere, more specifically to Fayt's home on Earth. Luther had the extension added shortly after he had brought the blue-haired man to live with him, mostly so his lover could still see his mother and spend time with the woman whenever he wanted. As much as he despised the fact the connection still enabled Fayt to see Sophia Esteed and Maria Traydor (the two women continued to try and persuade Fayt to leave him), Luther knew he could not have denied Ryoko Leingod the right to see her son. With Robert Leingod dead, Fayt and Ryoko would need each other's support for quite a while, especially around this time of the year. The holiday of Christmas had arrived on Earth, and Luther knew depression hit hard the people who had lost loved ones. He was not about to deprive his lover of the last remaining family Fayt had. To do so would be cruel to the one he cherished above all others, and Luther could not be cruel to Fayt, not like that.

Upon entering the Eternal Sphere and Ryoko Leingod's home on Earth, Luther noted a rather unusual yet most pleasing scent. Curious, he searched the house trying to locate where the delectable aroma originated, and he found it emanating from the kitchen. Then he paused and blinked. Luther did not ever recall the Leingod home ever having an actual kitchen. Fayt was an only child, and Ryoko and Robert had always been busy, living up to the reputations of being pioneers in the fields of symbology, genetics, and genetic-morphing. No one in the family had actually cooked, at least not until Fayt had been flung all over the galaxy on an insane quest of survival. Then Fayt had learned how to do many things, like cooking, on his journey. Such little bits of knowledge had changed Fayt, but for the green-eyed man to be baking? It was definitely intriguing. Since he was even more curious, Luther entered the space and paused to watch.

Fayt sat at what appeared to be an old-fashioned dining room table, his shirt and hair covered in white. His fingers were coated in a strange substance, but the blue-haired young man did not seem to mind. If anything, he appeared focused to Luther, rolling the substance with a long, rounded wooden object. As soon as he finished with the rounded wood, Fayt picked up some strangely shaped piece of metal and pressed it into what now looked like dough before placing the shape onto a long, thin sheet of metal.

A light smile touched Luther's features as he watched his lover work. It was a menial task to be sure, but Fayt seemed to enjoy what he was doing. Luther had no idea what his lover was actually doing, but he was not about to interrupt, either.

"I'm making sugar cookies, if that's what you're wondering what I'm doing," Fayt murmured after a few moments. Luther raised an eyebrow at him. He thought the younger man had been completely unaware of his presence. It appeared that he had been wrong.

"Sugar cookies?"

"Yeah." Fayt nodded his head. "People used to bake all kinds of cookies before replicators were ever invented."

"I see." Luther tilted his head a little. "Why sugar cookies?" Fayt shrugged in response.

"They seem festive," he replied. "Besides, Dad liked them."

Fayt's voice took on a quiet, almost sad quality, and Luther found himself moved. He closed the distance between himself and Fayt and sat down.

"You miss him."

"Yeah."

Luther reached over, sliding his arm around Fayt's shoulders. The younger man leaned closer to him so that their foreheads touched together. He knew Fayt wanted to break down and cry, but the blue-haired man never would. His lover wanted to be strong for his mother. Quickly as they had come into contact with each other, Fayt pulled away and turned his attention back to the dough.

"Sugar cookies are time-consuming," he said. "I didn't know that when I'd first found the recipe. I wanted to have them done before you were done at Sphere. I didn't realize what time it was . . ."

"It's still early, Fayt," Luther murmured. "I wanted to see what you were doing that was such a surprise."

Fayt laughed a little at his words, the sunshine returning to his features.

"Well, I'm baking you some cookies," Fayt said. "There's your surprise."

"So I've noticed," Luther said, chuckling. He slipped a hand under the table and onto Fayt's thigh. "And I'm sure they'll be quite delicious."

'Especially if I'm tasting them on your lips.'

"Thanks."


End file.
